Feel Good Drag
by Painsmyenvying
Summary: Loki, sick of his life in Asgard, decides to visit Midgard. No, he didn't want to spread total chaos, not that night, anyways. If she hadn't been looking straight at him...
1. Chapter 1

**F**eel **G**ood **D**rag

**Chapter I**

He was so sick of everything. He was sick of his father Odin, who only had eyes for his beloved brother, the Mighty Thor, sick of his brother's arrogance, and bitching around; he was sick of everyone and everything in Asgard.

He just wanted to be treated on the same level as his brother. Was that too much to ask? He truly loved his family, and he knew that at least Thor felt the same about him, but the rest of them, especially Odin... He felt unwanted.

Now, he had reached a point of sickness about everything and felt such pain that he only wanted to escape from Asgard for a few hours. He couldn't bear anybody's presence now. So he took off his usual clothes and changed into black jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a long, black leather coat. He didn't want to be suspicious, but he also didn't want to lose his essence. He just wanted to be alone, really alone, in a place where nobody knew him. He observed his reflection in the mirror. He felt strange in those clothes, but at least he liked the colours. And the coat was not bad at all. His pale face showed a frustrated look he tried to cover with his usual calmness, but today it seemed it didn't work. Because of his jet black, nearly shoulder-length hair that was framed around his face and the dark clothes, he looked like a ghost, and ill. He usually looked like that, but nobody in Asgard noticed. He was sort of invisible for them. He just turned visible when people said he was envious of Thor...

Loki shook his head and went out of his bedroom.

Eventually, he arrived to Heimdall. It wouldn't be necessary for Loki to say anything, because Heimdall would already know. Nevertheless, Heimdall inquired: "Special occasion, Loki?"

Loki shot a dark look at him and replied: "Just open the Bifrost, Heimdall, and take me to Midgard."

"Anywhere in particular?" Heimdall asked out of pure necessity.

"Damn it, somewhere I can be alone and nobody asks me stupid questions about anything!" Loki retorted, desperate of leaving now. Heimdall seemed to notice it, because he simply nodded and opened the Bifrost. "I'm sure you will like it there, Loki."

And then, everything around Loki disappeared, while he twirled around in the depths of the Bifrost, until he materialised in an abandoned street, in front of a building called _Nightrain_. It was a bar. Loki shook his head, but half-smiled. Gratefully, the street was dark and empty, it was raining and he'd appeared behind a car, so he perfectly could have been a lightning strike. That reminded him of Thor, but he pushed the thought away. _At least Heimdall knows what he does, _Loki thought. He crossed the street and entered the bar. First he wasn't sure if he'd like to be in such a crowded place, full of humans, but then he decided he'd like a drink... or more than one. He nodded to himself, deciding he would enter the bar.

As he foretold, it was damn crowded and fucking loud. _That's good, _he thought, _so there'll be nobody who could pay attention to me._

He'd never liked Midgard much, with all its frail and stupid mortals, but there was this thing called _Rock n' Roll_, this certain type of music, which he curiously enjoyed. And this was a rock bar. _How cute of Heimdall_, it crossed Loki's mind, _now I just have to find out exactly where I am._ That didn't take him too long. He forced his way through the dancing and head banging crowd, he didn't know what the current song was called, but he liked it. His coat here was more of a disadvantage than an advantage, because it kept getting caught between the people, but he didn't care. For the first time in a few days, he felt relieved, easy.

Here in Midgard, nobody could hurt him. Loki managed to get to the barman and was able to read a sign informing him about what they offered in the bar and the prices... in Finnish.

Loki raised his delicate eyebrows. Heimdall hat sent him to Finland. This was probably Helsinki, because it was a quite big bar, and it was completely full. He ordered one of those big mugs of beer he'd seen on the sign, in perfect Finnish, and sat down on a table he'd just eyed in a dark corner of the establishment. This was Valhalla on Earth. Loki laughed about his own joke silently, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

He felt peaceful, and he enjoyed himself by playing some little and innocent tricks to the humans, like suddenly switching off the lights and then flooding the whole bar with glowing green flashlights. It was delightful to see the shock and surprise in their faces; these humans were really easy to scare.

So he let the time pass, listening to the songs, in this simple world where nobody cared about Asgard, Frost Giants, Odin, Thor and whatnot. Yes, nobody in this world cared about it, but Loki obviously did, and he couldn't get rid of those thoughts. It was something he carried with him all the time. They were always there.

He ordered another drink. The peace he had felt a moment ago had suddenly changed into his usual state of despair.

What in the Nine Realms had he done to deserve all this? Why was he forced to live in the shadow of his elder brother? Why did his father, Odin, let that happen? Why? Was something wrong with him?

He let his gaze wander. He looked at all those mortals; of all these simple beings, no one really woke his interest. He was quite pissed off now. Even the multiple beers he had drunk could not free him from thinking about what was awaiting him in Asgard. His damned brother... Loki could feel the jealousy washing furiously through him. Somewhere deep inside him he knew that it wasn't Thor's fault, that Odin was the one who should have shown him that he, too, was a worthy son, but given Thor's arrogance, he could not help himself.

He thought that he had been enough time in Midgard. But did he really want to go back to Asgard? _No, but I also do not like the other option, _he answered himself. The fact was that he'd reached a point of total dislike now; he was so bored that he even didn't bother to annoy the mortals around him. Loki rolled his eyes and drank what was left of his last drink. No, he wasn't there to spread total chaos, not that night, anyways. If she hadn't been looking straight at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

It was the way she was looking at him that made him change his mind, or at least, his original plan. Now the idea of returning to Asgard was utterly boring, especially when his witty head was doing new plans on its own. She was a mortal and, hell yes, you _could_ play so well with them... have so much fun... Loki was again in a mischievous state.

But that was not the reason she had caught Loki's attention. If he only wanted to have fun scaring humans, he had plenty of them here in front of him, and that was why he'd wanted to leave, because no one had been interesting enough. No, it was something about her face, something in her eyes... like she'd challenged him when their looks met.

When she realised that Loki had caught her staring, she quickly looked away, but it was too late. The God of Mischief and awaken and he intended to be mischievous in every possible way.

Of course now the girl was cautious not to look at him again, and Loki took advantage of it, obviously.

He observed her from his dark corner, taking in every detail of her. She had very short, dark red hair and was dressed like... _what did the mortals call them? Goths? _Anyways, she was wearing a very dangerously short black skirt which allowed him to see a perfect pair of legs covered in fishnet stockings and a beautiful red and black leather corset that matched with her hair colour.

Apart from that, she had very pale skin and, as far as he could see, a deliciously delicate face with stunning red lips.

And this challenging aura that emanated from her. He could almost smell it! For a mortal, she was pretty impressive.

Loki had his gaze fixed on her; he wanted her to know that he was looking. He could also see that she was fully aware of it, but she didn't dare to look at him straight away, only from the corner of the eye. That was enough for Loki to know he had caught her attention.

He smirked, satisfied, running a pale, long-fingered hand through his jet black hair and licked his lips. This was going to be so interesting.

The girl was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Loki could sense it, and he found it quite amusing. Still looking at her, with a somewhat sinister glare, he sipped his drink, waiting for a reaction.

The music flooded their ears, the flashing lights disturbed their vision, and Loki thought it was time for a bit of fun. With a tiny twist of his left hand, that no one saw, he turned out the lights. Again. And as quick as a shadow, he got up from his table, stopping right behind _his impressive mortal_.

"Fancy a game with the God of Mischief, puppet? You're crying for it!" Loki whispered in her ear, feeling how she gasped for breath when she heard his voice in her ear and felt a cold hand softly stroking her right side of the neck. A chuckle followed her reaction; shivers ran down her spine.

_What had happened with the lights?_

"I'll be watching... and waiting, puppet." the voice whispered again. Now she was feeling blank terror. Suddenly, the lights went on again. She turned around, but nobody was behind her. But she knew...

Loki had returned to his table with the same speed he'd gone to disturb her, which meant literally disappearing, so he could turn on the lights again.

The barman was telling everybody to stay calm, that it seemed they had a problem with the lights that night, but Loki was enjoying himself more with the girl's reaction. When she gasped for breath, the expression of shock she had now... delightful.

With a smirk on his face, he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, expecting her next move. His eyes showed how eager he was for something to happen, they were open wide. He licked his lips, waiting.

What he could see from her face told him she knew it had been him, and finally, the girl turned again, facing him straight away. She had a cautious look on her face, trying to prove him how calm she was. Loki winked at her. Her face hardened immediately, she seemed to have stopped breathing... He glared at her intensely: from top to bottom, from bottom to top, examining every inch of her mortal, but slim body. His gaze was excited, dangerous, but when he turned to her eyes again, he found that she hadn't been able to look away. She appeared to be petrified, fear in her eyes, and she could not look away.

A smirk played around Loki's lips, because even now, when she was terrified, he could still see her challenging spirit in her eyes... and that turned him bloody on.

His smirk became a creepy grin.

Even with his human clothes, he looked damn menacing. One arm resting on the back of the couch, the other on his left knee, his perfect fingers tapping on it; he was sitting with his legs spread open... and his face. That grin... oh, well, and the black leather cat was very cool. It suited him perfectly.

He picked up a line from the song that was currently playing: "_There's no escape now, no mercy no more..."_ He chuckled. "Indeed", he murmured.

That seemed to be the breaking point for the mortal. She threw a last, disoriented look at him; then quickly turned away. She grabbed her jacket and her bag and ran, as fast as the crowd would allow her, out of the bar.

Loki laughed in a very disturbing way. "Mortals, always so naive..."

Obviously, if she thought she could escape from him by leaving the bar, she would be proven wrong in a minute. Loki saw that she hadn't reached the door yet, and chuckled mischievously. He twisted his hand once again, this time more pronounced, closing his eyes.

The next second, he'd stood up and was heading for the door, too.

When he managed to go outside, he saw how his little trick had its full effect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The mortal girl stood motionless, her back to Loki, facing _another_ Loki, who was leaning against the wall, smiling at her dangerously. The God of Mischief laughed silently, sneaking soundless towards her.

"How?" she managed to ask the wall-Loki. He didn't say anything, but his smile grew bigger after another twist of the real Loki's hand. This one now stood right behind her.

"God of Mischief, remember?" he whispered in her ear, his voice dark and menacing, but playful. She flinched and turned on the spot. Her eyes reflected total disbelief, her mouth was open wide. Loki used this moment to quickly make his double disappear. The girl breathed heavily. A mischievous grin crossed Loki's face.

"Hello, puppet." he said softly. She turned her head to look at the wall, but no one was there. Not anymore.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Loki asked, and pushed her against the wall. She felt lightheaded, everything was so impossible... and she was frightened to death. Loki could see it, he could smell it, and he totally loved it.

He let out a slow moan. "You mortals are so stupid." he placed both hands on the wall, one on each side of the girl's head, so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"But in your defence, I have to say that my tricks are simply flawless." he added, leaning threateningly towards her. He lowered his right hand and stroked her cheek softly with the tips of his pale, infinite fingers. He pulled himself closer to her, and his hand ran down from her cheek to her waist.

"What? Did your tongue turn to lead? I hope not, we do not want to lose all the fun, do we?" he whispered, his intense gaze making her feel a mix of plain terror and embarrassment. Loki laughed as he watched her avert the look and his hand playfully found its way to her stockings, under her skirt. This seemed to set something in motion inside her. She closed her eyes for an instance, took a deep breath and opened them again. Now courage could be seen in them. She tried to push Loki away, and slapped his hand. This turned Loki even more on.

He was too quick for her: The hand she had slapped was now grasping her throat tightly.

"Oh, yes, I knew you had something." he said, absolute madness in his eyes. His face was inches away from hers.

"Mortals like you are such a challenge... so hard to resist." he whispered, inhaling her scent. She flinched again.

"Who... _what_... are you?" her voice trembled, she could barely breathe.

"I have already told you twice, my dear." he sighed, playing with his free hand delicately on her hip, intending to go lower, but not doing it; then he stroked her side, threatening to go higher, again not doing it.

He was about to tell her for the third time now who he was, when he heard how the door to the bar was opened. Loki and the mortal were standing just a few metres beside the door, so he had to act quickly. He loosened his grip around her throat, just in case, placing his hand gently on the right side of her neck. "Whoever it is, don't you dare to cry for help", he warned her, before she'd even started to think about doing something to escape, now that he wasn't suffocating her anymore. Then he leaned closer to her, and began to kiss her softly on the other side of her neck, tracing a line up to her ear, catching her totally off-guard. _Cry for help? Plans for escaping? What? Escape from what?_ That he suddenly started to kiss her neck, only to avoid uncomfortable questions, had disarmed her completely. Out of pure instinct, she closed her eyes. Her breathing involuntarily accelerated with every kiss he left on her neck. Loki chuckled and bit her earlobe. Her skin was deliciously soft, and then he noticed she was breathing faster because of his kisses; knowing he had such power over her satisfied him.

They heard the door close, someone was approaching. "Is everything... oh, sorry", a man's voice said.

Loki stopped kissing her neck and looked up to the man who had dared to interrupt him. _Oh, of course... the security guard_, he realised immediately. He raised both eyebrows, looking totally innocent, as if he didn't know what the security guard was saying.

The security guard cleared his throat. "Sorry, I just saw her going away so quickly, and you followed her... and all this shit with the lights... I just..." he broke off in mid-sentence; obviously realising he had made a mistake.

"Are we doing something wrong, sir?" Loki asked politely, but his voice still had a threatening touch. He glanced at the girl, discreetly squeezing her neck, and she half-smiled at the man, understanding Loki's sign. She was still thunderstruck because of what had happened, so she didn't stop to think about what she was doing. The man shook his head. "No, no, it was my mistake, sorry." he apologised for the third time.

_These Finnish guys, always so polite... don't know what for_, Loki thought. He smiled at him very friendly and waited for the man to return inside. The door was opened and then closed again.

Loki turned to the girl, unleashing his intense gaze upon her once more, and grinned in a naughty way. "I bet you enjoyed every single kiss... didn't you?" he teased, drawing closer to her. Those mocking words were exactly the ones she needed to wake up.

"I did _what_?" she inquired. Definitely, of all what he had done to her that night, this was totally the most over-the-top. She gave him no opportunity to answer: She pushed him away from her, and rammed her knee in his stomach. "Don't you dare to touch me again, you fucking freak!" she cried, trying to run away from him. Her sudden reaction confused him for a moment; her attempt to hurt him had been quite successful. And now she was trying to escape. And she had called him a _freak. _Who the hell did she think she was? Loki growled furiously, he was going to show her who she was dealing with. She was a few meters ahead of him but he didn't bother to run after her. He twisted his hand, and a fake Loki appeared in front of her. She stopped dead. Another twist; and another double of him stood behind her. Then two more appeared: one at each of her sides. She was surrounded by _what exactly?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"What... what the hell?" Loki could hear her shouting, while he slowly approached her. His face was the impersonation of madness and excitement; he loved the game he was playing. It was fantastic to see how she tried to push his fake doubles away, and fell through them. He simply had to twist his hand another time, and she was surrounded again. She was lying on the ground when Loki finally reached her, her eyes wide with terror. With a snip of his fingers, all his fake selves disappeared.

He took her by her wrists, and pulled her to her feet. Then he pressed her tight against him, placing a hand on her back so she couldn't escape easily. Loki smiled dangerously. "Don't _you_ dare to defy your Gods again, stupid mortal", he said, boring his eyes in hers. He spoke to her in a soft, but horribly poisonous voice, which sent shivers down her spine again.

"I don't have a God, and you're certainly not going to become one of mine!" she retorted. Loki licked her lips, tightening his grip around her to stop her struggles. "Ah, you still have the nerves to say that after everything you have seen tonight? After all _I_ have done tonight?" he whispered. "I am Loki, the God of Mischief, and _you_, frail mortal, will be mine."

Obviously she couldn't deny the God-thing after all she had seen tonight (at least he had to be some kind of _magician_?), but that didn't mean she was going to give in. She tried to break free of his grip, but he was too strong. Loki laughed darkly. "You will _beg_ to be mine." And with these words, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was a passionate kiss: full of rage, dangerous and breathtaking, like Loki himself. The next moment she found herself returning the kiss wildly, pulling the man who had nearly suffocated her half an hour ago tightly against her. She freed one of her hands, moved it to his neck so she could kiss him better and pulled his hair; of course she wanted to be his, she would beg if it were necessary, she- _what the fuck was she doing?_ She broke the kiss immediately; her breathing was ragged, she pushed Loki away from her, who surprisingly let her go, also breathing heavily. Again he had managed to show her the power he could have even over her if he wanted to. He licked his lips, relishing the taste the kiss had left. It tasted so good...

When she looked up to him, she saw he had a look of triumph on his face and was chuckling. "Like I said, you will beg..." The game was going to be long and extremely exciting, he was sure about that.

She wasn't able to say a word; she only looked at him and his flawless face. She couldn't believe how he had been able to provoke such a reaction on her, _again_. Was she now a total creep who enjoyed being stalked by some psychotic guys that turned out to be almighty gods? No, this was too much for her head. This was far too much. One part of her hoped that she would wake up now and see that all of this had been a dream. But the kiss, it had been so sickly sweet, and full of passion and loneliness. And how he'd held her, pressed against his body; she wouldn't say no if he did it again... and he even didn't know her name!

She tried to push those thoughts away, shaking her head furiously.

He took a few steps towards her, enough to reach out and stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes, breathing loudly.

Loki laughed again. "Oh, this game has just started and is far from ending..."

"Go to hell, _freak_." she retorted. Her feelings were a total chaos now. She was mad at Loki, because of what he did to her, but she was also mad at herself, because she seemed to enjoy part of it, and that was definitely not normal.

Loki bit his lip. He drew closer to her, once more. "Don't worry. Hell is where I come from."

She threw a poisonous look at him, clenching her fists. "Then make sure you go back and stay there."

He shook his head, slowly, smiling innocently. "Ah... you don't want it to happen, you truly do not." He was so close to her now that he brushed his lips against hers when he spoke. "And you know it is _not_ going to happen."

The girl was about to lose it. Even though he had said those words with no hint of a threat, she knew he was warning her of what was about to come. Why on Earth was that happening to her? Here, in Finland? Where she wasn't even really at home?

"You think because you're a god you can come here and take and do whatever you want?" she trembled while she spoke to him, not out of fear, but anger. He had done more than enough damage now.

"Basically." he answered, slowly.

"Well, you're definitely not going to get _me_!" she spat out, leaning towards him while she spoke, then furiously biting his lip. She started to hit him with her fists, trying to push him out of her way. Loki growled in pain, licking the spot where she'd bit him. He quickly grabbed her waist and her wrists again, pulling her so close to him that their faces nearly touched.

"You bet I will. I have already told you, you _will_ be mine." Loki bellowed; then he kissed her fiercely again. His lips forced hers open, his tongue fought furiously against hers. At first, she struggled against the kiss, but then again, she gave in. She was kissing him enraged; she wanted to let him know what he was making her feel. Abruptly, Loki broke the kiss, pushing her away. He didn't want to push her to her limits anymore. _Not tonight._

He looked at her, flashing a crooked smile. What he saw in her eyes was fury, and a slight touch of lust. His smile grew bigger. This was how he wanted to leave her.

"Not tonight, though," he whispered. "I will leave you now."

She stared at him, surprised. Loki chuckled.

"The next time you will crave for my touch." he provoked, attempting to draw closer to her once more. She backed away. "I won't-"

"Oh, but where are my manners?" he interrupted her, to show her who was in charge of everything. "What's your name, dear?"

She didn't answer. There was a fight going on her insides. She had too much ego to give in to his demands, but on the other side, she was astonished by his abilities and his mystery. She knew she was going to see him again, and there was a part of her which truly looked forward to that.

In one move, Loki's face was inches away from hers, grabbing her hair tightly. That was something quite difficult because of the shortness, which meant it hurt more. "_What is your name_, I said." he repeated, his lips moving to her collarbone, leaving a few kisses there. Then he pulled her hair again.

She winced, deciding it was better to answer his question. Loki nibbled at her earlobe. "I don't understand you." he whispered, laughing quietly.

She was about to retort something nasty, but caught herself in the last moment. "Roxanne." she answered through her teeth.

Loki let go of her hair. "Roxanne, a truly beautiful name." he commented, his lips still hovering over her neck. She could feel his breath, and it gave her goose bumps. He stayed like that for a few seconds, as if he waited for her to react violently again. But Roxanne didn't. She'd had enough pain. She felt him smile, and move to her ear again.

"Good girl, Roxanne."

The way he had pronounced her name made her shiver. She clenched her hands into trembling fists.

Loki backed away now, smiling mischievously at her. "Remember what I told you..."

Roxanne instantly knew he was referring to the way he would make her give in to him.

"Goodbye." Loki disappeared in the dark forest that opened up in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Roxanne didn't know how exactly she had managed to return home after her encounter with Loki.

On her way home, she'd constantly had this feeling of being observed, and each time she turned her head, she'd expected to see Loki behind her. In fact, Roxanne would have sworn she had seen him leaning against random street lamps, his green eyes glowing in the dark, a threatening grin on his face. But of course, when she stopped to look closer, he was already gone.

She practically ran home while trying to maintain a calm look on her face. The streets were dark and empty, and it was raining again, which didn't help to make her feel safe.

Where the hell did this guy come from? The God of Mischief... She was so intrigued by him, as well as frightened to death.

Once she entered her flat, soaked and trembling, and closed the door behind her, Roxanne let herself slide down to the floor, and started to cry. While in Loki's presence and on her way home, she had been repressing her fear, but now she couldn't handle it anymore. She closed her eyes, and her head began to fill itself with flashing images of what had happened: The first time she saw him, how he looked at her, his menacing voice whispering in her ear, how she was surrounded by his clones, the way he had touched her when he pushed her against the wall, his hand grasping her throat... and his lips...

Roxanne groaned in exasperation, while the tears were streaming down her face. She wanted her head to stop thinking, she didn't want to see his face anymore... but then she caught herself relishing the taste of Loki's lips, and his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. His roughness was such a turn on for her. She bit her lip, remembering what she had felt each time he had kissed her neck.

"Stop it!" she yelled at herself, furiously wiping the tears off her face.

Roxanne stood up at once, not bothering to pick up her jacket or her bag, and went straight to the bathroom. She needed a shower.

She tried not to think, and in any other occasion she would have listened to some very loud music, but, for obvious reasons, she couldn't. The neighbours would literally kill her.

On the way to the bathroom she began to strip off her clothes, letting them fall on the floor as she went. Not bothering to turn on the light, she finally entered the shower and let the hot water burn her skin. She wanted to wash away the fear and the pain. Roxanne closed her eyes again, sitting down on the floor. She was still breathing heavily, so she tried to even her breath. She buried her face in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest.

But she couldn't get rid of his voice, his words were still echoing through her head, like he was right next to her. _You will beg to be mine, _he had said. Roxanne feared he could actually make her do it. She feared his ability to provoke such reactions in her that she would give in to him. That was something she would never be able to forgive herself.

She looked up, the hot water still falling upon her, and placed one hand on the front of her neck, stroking it softly. It was like she could still feel Loki's slender fingers around it, and she automatically tightened her grip. Just the thought of him being so close to her body made her shiver. She preferred not to know if the shiver was not out of fear but anticipation for a new encounter with him.

"Snap the hell out of it, Roxanne!" she reminded herself firmly as she realised what she was doing, letting go of her throat.

She stood up in a daze; it was time to clear her mind. The struggle that went on inside her had to stop now. Maybe what she needed was just sleep. Maybe she was just so in shock that she preferred to think that she actually _liked _what Loki had done rather than let the panic take over in her mind...

Roxanne turned off the shower, and wrapped herself in a big blue towel. She sighed heavily, walking to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed, running her fingers through her wet, spiky hair.

Sleep suddenly overcame her, she felt like she couldn't bear a single more feeling. She just wanted to forget everything that had to do with Loki, she wanted to wake up the next day and know that nothing of this had happened. Roxanne stood up, took off the towel and slid into the bed, sighing again.

Roxanne fell asleep very quickly, she was exhausted and the shower had relaxed her body, but she dreamt of Loki and how he followed her everywhere she went, until he finally got what he wanted from her... and deep down, she enjoyed it...

A shadow was leaning against a tree outside Roxanne's flat, just in front of her bedroom window. The shadow watched her come in wearing only a towel, and it smirked. She hadn't closed the curtains, so it was in a perfect position. _You silly girl, did you really think I would simply go away? I expected better from you..._

Obviously the shadow was none other than Loki, who had silently followed her during her whole way home. Of course he had been taunting her by letting appear some of his clones, enjoying it when he saw her scared expression, although she tried to hide it.

He observed her intensely; she'd decided to go to bed and had taken off the towel. He let his gaze wander slowly upon her naked body, and his smirk grew bigger. She was absolutely beautiful, and he was dying to drive her so mad that she would give in to him. He wanted to break her. He wanted to make her crave him like she had never craved anyone before. He wanted her to beg him to take her.

Loki crossed his arms, watching how she slid into the bed, ready to sleep. But he knew she wouldn't have a calm sleep, he could read it on her face. One part of him felt a sudden urge to sneak inside her room and stroke her beautiful face, but that would be too much for her little mortal brain. He didn't want to _kill_ her.

So he just stayed there for a while, in the shadow of the tree. Now it was really time to return to Asgard, or his _family_ would grow suspicious. And he had to make sure Heimdall didn't see any of this.

Loki sighed, throwing a last look at Roxanne, before he stepped away, disappearing in the darkness that sheltered the whole street.

At that precise moment, in her dreams, Roxanne was kneeling before Loki, sobbing and pleading him to do whatever he wanted with her, because she couldn't bear her existence anymore...


End file.
